nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Short:Vuxo VS Ashtok
I am making this so that you guys have something to read while I'm on my hiatus. The King of Mobius VS The King of Dragons! The Battle After Vuxo annihilated the entire Mobian Kombat tournament, he reached Ashtok and said "Shepard of Fire". Ashtok stepped off his throne and said "Deathbringer". Then in a MKX-style battle opening: Ashtok walked over and flexed his wings before saying "We meet again Vuxo". Vuxo summons the flare blade before twirling it in his hand like a dagger. "Remember who won last time"? Ashtok breathed a small burst of fire and said "I have only grown stronger". Vuxo readied the flare blade and said "And your breath has grown in strength too I see". Ashtok unsheathes his claws and Vuxo prepares a slash. BATTLE START! (It's the Ashtok battle theme for Mobian Kombat in case you wanna know why) Vuxo slashed at Ashtok, who blocked the slash and kicked Vuxo back through the wall and then flew after him. However, Vuxo shot a laser upon landing that stunned Ashtok and allowed Vuxo to slash Ashtok into the air and then leap up and use his gun to blast him back down with a dropkick. Then Vuxo said "Still slow I see". Ashtok got back up and shot a ball of fire at Vuxo, who got hit and shrugged it off. Vuxo made a beam on his finger and blasted Ashtok with it, knocking him back a few feet before Vuxo dashed forward and slashed Ashtok across his chest. Ashtok looked pissed off and then smacked Vuxo flying through the ground and he ende dup on the other side of Mobius. Ashtok teleported there and then kicked Vuxo in the face. Vuxo got back up and started to regenerate as his fur turned yellow and he entered super form. "You're about to have a really bad fucking time". said Vuxo. Ashtok smacked Vuxo into the air and then blasted him with all the energy in the area. Vuxo looked a bit hurt and then turned hyper. Then Vuxo blasted past Ashtok with a light-speed slash that sliced one of Ashtok's wings off. Ashtok turned while barely looking fazed. Then he punched Vuxo through a mountain before saying "You clown around too much Vuxo". "Stop underestimating every opponent you face". Then Vuxo got up and summoned his black armor. It clung to his body and he entered Alpha form. Then Vuxo said "I'm done clowning around with you". Then he punched a hole in Ashtok and blasted him through the planet and to the moon. Then Vuxo flew to the moon and kicked Ashtok through the moon and then through Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. Vuxo lifted Uranus and threw it at Ashtok before slicing clean through Ashtok and sheathing his blade causing an explosion as Uranus crashed into Ashtok. However, Ashtok survived and entered King Form as he turned to look at Vuxo. Vuxo summoned the Sword of Infinity and said "Even if I have to destroy our timeline to do it, I WILL kill you Ashtok". Then Vuxo entered his ??? form as Ashtok regenerated his lost wing. The 2 stood, ready for the final round. Ashtok created a ball of dark energy. He launched it at Vuxo while he syphoned energy from the surrounding area. Vuxo sliced clean through the ball of energy and then said "You really think you can beat me Ashtok"? "You can't even beat my son". Ashtok began to glow with energy as he collected all of the energy in the area and said "Witness my final attack"! Then Ashtok said "You can't absorb my own energy I exert". "Can you Vuxo"? Then Vuxo laughed and turned the Sword of Infinity into the Blade of Infinity. Ashtok readied the attack as Vuxo said "Go on". "Show me your so-called power". Ashtok blasted a giant laser of energy that blasted Vuxo square through the chest. Vuxo looked at the laser as it poured into him and then he said "Alright, enough playing around". Then Vuxo began to force the beam back with one hand as he walked towards Ashtok with the Blade of Infinity in hand. Ashtok absorbed more and more energy as he tried to push Vuxo back with pure energy alone. Vuxo fought through and then punched Ashtok in the face, stopping the beam. Then Vuxo kicked Ashtok flying through Neptune and he crashed directly into Pluto before finally breaking his fall and being a little stunned. Then Vuxo teleported next to Ashtok and grabbed him by his tail. Vuxo began to swing Ashtok around and around until he went beyond light speed and then tossed Ashtok all the way through Venus and Mercury before he crashed into the sun. Vuxo teleported back to where Mobius was as he noticed Ashtok's energy growing. Ashtok absorbed all of the energy from the sun and entered God form. His eyes turned pure white as he said "It's not over yet Vuxo". Vuxo glared at him and then teleported a few feet away from Ashtok. Then Vuxo said "I'll give you 1 more chance Ashtok". "Surrender..." then Vuxo's eyes turned jet black and he said "Or be obliterated". Ashtok glowed with even more energy and said "No, I WILL beat you Vuxo"! Then Ashtok absorbed his own DETERMINATION and said "Let us see which is stronger, your power or my will to live". Vuxo prepared a slash and said "I can see the future Ashtok, I can see how this battle ends". Ashtok prepared another laser and said "Then you know of my victory". Ashtok fired the laser and Vuxo dashed straight at the laser with a slash that could slice into the Timeline itself. The 2 attacks met as Ashtok absorbed the energy of the ENTIRE timeline, everything in every galaxy, universe, dimension, multivers, hypermension, omnimension, EVERYTHING. Vuxo layered all of his forms together and yelled "ALRIGHT FUCKFACE"! "HERE WE GO"! Vuxo began to slice through the laser and said "Your power fades as mine grows". Ashtok growled and said "No, my will to live is far beyond your power Vuxo". Then Vuxo laughed as he sliced through the beam and sliced Ashtok across the face, leaving a scar. Ashtok growled in anger and used his DETERMINATION to punch Vuxo in the face with enough force to cause a timeline to coallapse. As the timeline coallapsed, Vuxo grabbed Ashtok by the arm and opened portals all around them. Vuxo said "It's time to gamble" and kicked Ashtok through a portal. Vuxo sent his spear through one portal, his axe through another, his bow through a third, his gun through a fourth, and then he teleported to the last one and prepared the Grand Cross. Asktok was impaled by the spear and then hit in the chest by the axe. The bow fired multiple arrows into him in unison with the gun's bullets. Then Ashtok was caught by a slash by Vuxo as his other weapons all sheathed themselves. Then Vuxo dashed back and forth and slashed Ashtok across every point of his body. Vuxo kept slicing until he reached 100, 1000, 10 thousand, 100 thousand, 1 million... Then he reached 1 googolplex slashes and Ashtok was coated in blood as his power faded away. Then Vuxo sheathed his blade and said "Last Goodbye" as Ashtok was blasted by an explosion that complety disintegrated him. KO! Thanks for reading. This will hopefully hold you guys over until I get back from my hiatus. But when I come back, OMB (and the bloodshed) will return. Category:Fights Category:Sonic Fanon